The present invention relates to a planetary speed change transmission with an input shaft, which can be drivingly connected to an output shaft by way of at least one of three planetary gear transmission structures.
In a known planetary type speed change transmission as shown for example in DE 42 38 866 C2 five forward speed ranges including a direct motion transmitting fourth speed range are obtained utilizing six friction engagement elements (three brakes and three clutches).
It is the object of the present invention to provide a planetary-type speed change transmission with at least six forward speed ranges including an upper direct transmission speed range (direct gear), wherein only a minimum of constructive changes with respect to a conventional planetary speed change transmission of this type are required.